Sweep
by FindingPerfectx
Summary: This is Sweep.. My version. I've made some serious changes but some things are the same. I'm sorry if you don't like it, I'm writing it my way!


_**Sweep. **_

Chapter One.

"Sup Junior?" My best friend Bree Warren grinned and hugged me. It was the first day of our Junior year, and me and Bree had been best friends since before I could remember. It was warm for the first of September, not exactly a shocker though here in Widows Vale, New York. It was a small town just a couple hours away from the City.

Bree looked stunning as usual, and we both attracted stare, especially together, like usual. It was nothing new for either of us and we had grown used to it. She made quite a match, we looked like complete opposites on the outside, but really Bree probably knew me better than I knew myself. We were light and dark, sun and night.

She was dressed in jean shorts that showed a generous amount of long tan leg. She stood at about five eight with her flat white sandals on, and had a body many girls would kill for. She had a naturally perfect clear olive complexion and wide chocolate brown eyes that happened to be framed by long curly lashes. Her silky dark brown hair curled, ending at the middle of her, also generous sized, chest. She wore a simple navy blue tee shirt and she looked simple and stunning.

"Excited for the first day?" I asked grinning back. She rolled her eyes and brushed back her perfect hair. We walked to the steps of the old, but large, brick building known as Widows Vale High School. Everyone was in there usual place, bustling around, seeing their friends they hadn't seen all summer. The very distinct cliques in the same spots they'd always been in.

"Yeah Morgan, I'm just _thrilled,_" She laughed lightly. I rolled my eyes too and gently nudged her shoulder. We were making out way to our group of friends, most kids would call it the popular group, who were hanging around a large oak tree near the front doors of the school. I spotted the stoners over by an old wall at the edge of the property that disappeared into woods. The nerds were sprawled out against the front lawn as well as everyone else.

"Morgan!" I looked up to see my boyfriend, Jake Need, come ambling towards me a wide grin across his tanned face. "Hey baby," He nuzzled my neck, wrapping his arm around me. I giggled and noticed Bree's boyfriend Chris Holly had came up and kissed her swiftly on the lips. She smiled slightly and then shot me a look. A look I knew all too well. Chris wouldn't be around much longer.

I stuck my tongue out at her from behind Jakes back, Chris had his arm wrapped around her now. Bree went through boyfriends fast, none of them stuck around long, though everyone in school wanted to give it a try anyway. I guess her beauty had that effect on people.

Jake leaned down and pressed his soft lips against mine, and I responded naturally. We'd been seeing each other over the summer, it was never _official _official, but when I'd made that excuse to Bree she's scoffed. "What does he have to do Morgan? Get down on his knee?" she'd said. But to be honest I didn't really know if I wanted to be known as Jake Need's girlfriend. Jake and Chris were best friends, star players on the football team, and we'd gotten together one night after a summer game when Bree introduced us.

I hadn't dated many guys, not because I couldn't get them, but because I simply didn't want too. I wasn't one to sleep around, like our schools wildest girl Raven Metzler, or attract short term boyfriends like Bree. I wanted it to mean something when I had one.

"You look beautiful, like always," Jake murmured against my ear, and I smiled. Jake was a sweet boy, I'd known him forever. His daddy had raised him right, being a gentlemen and all that. And he always made me feel beautiful. I gazed at my reflection in the large glass window that was the library, which faced the front of the school. The library was my sanctuary, I loved it there, quiet and peaceful. Bree and Jake always made fun of me, for the book nerd I was, but I didn't care.

I was wearing my favorite white shorts, with a deep purple long sleeved shirt. My hair was a light golden color, hung in perfect waves down to my elbows. I had big, baby blue eyes that were flecked with violet, and incredibly long lashes that were drawn back even more with my mascara, they touched the bottom of my neatly trimmed eyebrows. One thing Bree said she was actually jealous of was my full pouty pink lips. I had clear smooth skin, a good summers tan, long muscled legs. I had good curves, and a good chest size, I stood at five six.

"God, it's so weird seeing Mary K. here," Bree interrupted my thoughts. I ran a hand through my hair, not messing it up in the slightest. She was referring to my younger sister, a freshman, Mary Kathleen.

"Yeah, it is." I agreed following her gaze. Mary K. seemed to also have the good looks that ran in our family. She was slightly shorter than me with a darker golden hair color. It hung perfectly straight, not daring to ever give her a bad hair day, down just past her shoulders. She too had a tan and unblemished skin, and big green eyes. She was with her large group of friends- The Mary K. fan club, as me and Bree called them, and they were heading towards the building. I saw her throw her head back and laugh, her hair swishing behind her.

"Looks like Bakker has taken to her," Bree murmured lowly nodding towards Bakker Blackburn, a junior. I frowned, my sister instincts kicking in.

"He's too old for her." Bree shrugged lightly.

"I dated him once. He's not so bad." But my Mary K.'s a freshman, I wanted to argue but she had already turned her attention back to her friends. I watched her for a few more seconds as Bakker said something to her and she giggled, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Ugh," I moaned. I looked backwards to Bree, Jake, Chris. They were all talking and laughing, I knew I fit in there, but I didn't want too. They just, weren't who I chose to hang out with. I was shy, straight A Morgan, whose best friend just happened to be gorgeous completely popular Bree Warren.

"Morgan, they like you fine," Bree said reading my mind like always.

"I know, I just. You know how I feel," I muttered feeling stupid. She patted my shoulder.

"Do what you want, you know where I'll be." She gave me a small smiile before turning back to Sharon Godfine, who was yelling her name. Sharon was also a local princess, long straight blonde hair, a lot of money, the whole deal. I spotted two of my friends, Tamara Pickett and Janice Yutoh, sitting on the top step. I walked over to them and dropped by there side.

"Hey guys," I said and smiled.

"Oh hey Morgan," Tamara said while Janice waved.

"We were just going over first weeks math problems, have you started yet?" Janice asked. Janice, Tamara, and I were all in senior level math this year. Fun, but that's the price you pay of being a top student. I shook my head.

"I haven't even got my math book yet, Janice. The bell hasn't even rang," I teased and she blushed. The warning bell rang loudly, signaling it was time to get our butts to class. I groaned and stood up.

"I have to go to my locker before homeroom. I'll see you second hour!" I called back to them as I made my way through the large front doors. That's when I first saw him, Cal Blaire, I mean. Well I didn't know he was Cal then, of course. I had stopped dead in my tracks, one hand waiting on the door to push it open. I was aware my mouth had dropped open, but only dimly. Bree had appeared by my side and seemed as shocked as I was, but she recovered quickly.

"Well hello there, fresh meat..." She murmured almost to herself. I was aware of several other people, mainly of Bree's friend group, and Raven, had all stopped to stare as well. There before us was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, well boy, teenager. He was walking towards us, looking down at something in his hands with a confused expression on his face.

He had raggedy golden brown hair, it was tousled sticking this way and that, but in a perfect way. He had deeply tanned skin, a perfect complexion, and I saw his perfect lips curve in a smile, lighting his whole face. He revealed a perfect set of teeth, and I realized he was standing right in front of us now.

"Hi, I'm Cal Blaire. I'm new, do you guys know which way the office is?" He asked, his voice was deep and sexy. I blinked, snapping my mouth shut, unable to make myself look away or answer. His eyes were a perfect golden color, I could imagine him looking up through his dark long lashes and.. No! Stop! I told myself sternly. You don't even _know _him.

"It's right inside the doors on your right," Bree said flashing a gorgeous smile at him. He nodded.

"Thanks," He looked directly at me. "It's nice to meet you." He had been tall, taller than me, he had to look down. I watched him go. The second he was gone, everyone erupted into talk behind me, including Bree.

"Who _is _that?" Sharon Godfine exclaimed.

"He looks like a god!" Jenna Ruiz, another popular beauty, said. Her boyfriend Matt Adler shot her loo through his long dark curls and she squeezed his arm and smiled. They'd been together for four years, I thought absently. What would that be like? I wondered.

"Mmm-mmm," Raven said pressing her bright red lips together. Raven was the resident goth girl, and she could get an award for her outfits, I swore. Today she sported black, skin tight, leather pants. Knee high black boots and a short red tank top revealing her stomach, which had a flame tattoo around her bellybutton. She had several chains and bracelts hanging from her, and her eyes were heavily lined with makeup. She shook out her long dark hair, running a hand with bright red nails, through it and stalked forwards following him.

"Morgan? Morgan!" Bree yelled shaking me out of my trance. I blinked and turned to her.

"What?"

"Did you _see _him? Oh, it's going to be a fantastic year!" She grinned happily clapping her hands together. I managed a small smile.

"I gotta go. Get to my locker.. See you in homeroom." I pushed my way past them into the cool hallways of school. I shook my head as if to clear it. Why had he affected me so strongly? Well, no time to think about it now. You have about five seconds to get to your locker and homeroom before your tardy on the first day of school, I told myself. I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

It was after school, the day had passed slowly and uneventfully. I'd done my best not to think of Cal and his weird effect on me. I was leaning against the long granite countertop in my large kitchen, one elbow propped up with my head resting in my hands. Bree and our best friend, Robbie Gurvevitch, were sitting on the tall barstools across from me. I plucked a grape out of the bowl and popped one in my mouth while Bree sighed dreamily.

Robbie rolled his eyes. "What's so great about this Cal guy anyways?" Robbie had short brown hair , bad skin and glasses. He'd been one of my best friends for so long that I hardly noticed his horrible acne anymore, it was just a part of Robbie.

"Um, have you seen him?" Bree said wide eyed.

"What about Chris?" I asked, arching a perfect golden eyebrow. Her perfect face clouded for a second before she shook her head.

"I don't know. He's bugging me," She admitted.

"Shockeeeer!" Robbie muttered and I laughed.

"Hey!" She chucked a grape at me, bouncing off my arm onto the dark wooden flooring, the mood lightening. Bree's face turned thoughtful.

"What about Jake? You don't seem to be into him lately." It wasn't a question and I shifted uncomfortably. Bree and Robbie were the only ones I felt comfortable taking about my feelings with. I sighed. Gathering my long hair to one side I quickly starting braiding it in a side braid with efficient practiced twists. I snapped a black elastic around the end of it and brushed my bangs out of my face.

"You're stalling," Bree remarked taking a sip of her Fiji water. She knew me to well. But what had I expected, having a best friend like Bree, whom I'd known for so long? We could have a whole conversation with one look. We'd spent endless nights lying on my bedroom floor eating popcorn and chocolate, spilling secrets into the dark. Sneaking out to go to parties or meet up with guys, or friends

"I know," I mumbled. "I just, I don't know. I don't really want a boyfriend." I shrugged, what a lame excuse. I concentrated on taking sip of my Coke. Bree's dark eyes pierced into me and I looked at her. "What?" She shook her head.

"You're impossible, Morgan. He's crazy about you," She added. I tossed a grape which hit her square in her perfect face.

"Oh game _on!_" She yelled, giggling. She grabbed a handful of grapes chucking at me. I ducked and popped up, shooting one at her arm. Robbie was slowly backing up through the hallway leading to the front door.

"Well uh, I have to go! Lots of homework," He lied. "Bye!" He called ducking the door right as me and Bree chucked a few grapes at him. They bounced off the door with a muted _thunk. _We dissolved into giggles and slid down the refridgerator to the floor where we hugged, still laughing.


End file.
